Of Lions and Admirable Teachers
by paper lotuses
Summary: Ms. Callaway had never read a paper quite like Lucy's. Then again, she had never met a child quite like Lucy.


**Summary: Ms. Callaway had never read a paper quite like Lucy's. Then again she never met a child much like Lucy.**

**First fanfiction about Narnia, I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

><p>Name: Lucy Pevensie<p>

Date: October 21st, 1943

Prompt: "Write about your beliefs"

Title: By The Lion

When the coldest winter takes the warmest spring, and the darkest of nights outlast the brightness of day, there will still be The Great Lion to throw his head into a mighty roar.

Then winter will meet its death, and we shall have spring again.

And as the Lion pads through the land, his mane glows of golden rays. His song of existence hummed ever so slightly. The Evil Witch is dead!

Then darkness will surrender, the stars will shine again, and the sun shall rise once more.

And from a land far away, the Four Monarchs emerge to take place under the Lion to protect his land. The Evil Witch is dead! The prophecy is fulfilled!

With a roar, "Welcome to the Golden Age!"

And everyone cheers for the Lion and for what he has given them.

But when the Four Kings and Queens are whisked away back to the far away land. The Lion has slowly faded from reality, the hopeful are becoming hopeless.

And everyone cries, for the Lion must have left them. But the youngest Queen holds her head and high, for her faith is the strongest. She is worlds away but in her mind, the distance has no value.

A horn is blown by His bidding a thousand years later, and the Four return to restore what once was lost.

"Thing's never happen the same way twice." He says.

And everyone smiles for Lion as He comes to end the bloody wars.

When the battlefield clears and a new King emerges. An old but youthful Queen smiles and cries as she leaves the lion, "We'll meet again."

Indeed they did, but this time she embraces him with tears. He cannot keep her forever, nor can she. "Find me again, find me in your world."

She buries her face in the His mane for what seems like the last time but her faith tells her otherwise.

See He is not a tame lion. He is the creator, the singer of a Land so far far away, and he is the heart of all that there is.

And this Queen is wise because she knew that wherever He would go she would follow.

* * *

><p>In the quaint classroom of a small boarding school, Ms. Callaway felt an unsettling presence as she read Lucy Pevensie's paper. It was quite...quite <em>different, t<em>o say the least.

There were some grammatical errors. But the tone, the feeling, the story, was all very extraordinary. Sure the paper was a bit choppy, but she had never seen someone at her age write something quite like it. The words seemed to come _alive. _In the cold October weather of Finchley, the classroom was cold and damp. But as the young teacher leaned into Lucy's story, she couldn't help but feel warmer and more positive. It was all, _extraordinary. _

Lucy was different though, much different from the other kids. Just the way she was, made her special. It wasn't only her. She had Susan Pevensie as a student a few years ago. They both were both very poised_..._and mature. They both had some sort of aura to them. _And they were both very extraordinary._

The story however was somewhat vague. Yet very complicated. It seemed that the Lion was some sort of deity to this land. The Lion had spoken and an Evil Witch had died, this land was magical. Ms. Callaway felt an old giddy feeling come from her stomach. She recalled her love of mystical stories from when she was younger. There were princes and princesses, witches and wizards, and always the happy ending. Oh, how she missed being a young little girl.

Most of her students wrote about religion, stories from the bible, but Lucy's story was more of a fairytale for young children. To adults, it seemed silly, unbelievable, childish.

Ms. Callaway stole a short glance at her clock, only to see it was getting late. She still had a pile of papers to grade and a dinner she still needed to eat. Most teachers would mark down Lucy's paper for not following the prompt, but Ms. Callaway was not like other teachers because deep inside she wanted to believe. So then she took her red pen and drew a large check plus. She writes "_Extraordinary" _at the top.

That night she dreamt of lions and queens and magical countries.


End file.
